Episode 96
This is the ninety-sixth episode of ''Hardcore Leveling Warrior''. Episode Links Naver Webtoon Summary One Year Ago... The Episode starts with a flashback from one year ago with Hardcore Leveling Warrior walking away from Sora after saving her from Nightmare. He tells her to get stronger. Sora vows to train until she becomes as strong as him. The scene cuts to her picking up a sword and training and then to completing her Job Advancement Quest. It then cuts to a scene of Sora entering a forest full of wild beasts to train. One day she saw a man slashing a mountain with a wooden branch. He appeared t be writing a scene for his novel. Sora begs the man to be her Master. he his hesitant at first but agrees to do so if she cut her hair shorter, as she was would look like a character in his book. She agrees to it and becomes his apprentice until he leaves teh forest. The scene moves a bit further forward and it is winter and her Master prepares two plates of sweet potatos. she complains about having to do the same move over and over again and wondering if she would get stronger. Her Master tells her that eating will beomce her strength one day and that only those who are honest to themselves will becomes stronger. A few days later, Sora swings her swords 57078 times before her Master closes his book. She chastises him for only teaching her one move bu he tells her that she will see the results of the training when he level is higher. She pulls him back and tells him he isn't going anywhere before he gives her an armor in the form of panties. Sora wonders why he is carrying around girls panties and he says it is simply for story material. Present Time... The Scene cuts back to the after being killed 1 ot of 3 times by Brand New Alibag. Drip Soup heals her there is a flash back of Master Swordsman explaining Sub-Stats to her, telling her that her previous training means she can make full use of her strength stat but without real live combat experience, having great Sub-Stats means nothing. The scene returns back to the present moment and Master Swordsman tinks to himsefl that Sora must have had a good Master and hopes the combat would release her 'potential'. Sora observes Brand New Alibag with Maximum Survival Instinct and realises she has spends a lot of energy to use her weapon on her right side and decides to attack her from her left side. Sora eats a soda bar and her speed increases. She is attacked by Brand New Alibag in the air and and blocks it wit her swords but one of them cracks. She then uses double bash in mid air but Brand New Alibag ddges the attck and grabs Sora's left arm with her teeth and tosses her around wildly. Brand New Alibag chasitses Sora for acting too pretty in a fight Drip Soup wanst to intervene but is stopped by Master Swordsman, saying Drip SOup's own tyraining was worse and that Sora has to keep it up. Sora realises that the source of Brand New Alibag's strength is that she is honest with herself. Sora uses Binge and her ststa are increased. She is strong enough to catch Brand New Alibag strike with her weapon withher bare hands and then her speed increases and she bounces around and tosses Brand New Alibag in the air, before defeating her with a Double Bash. Brand new Alibag is then put in the binding item and Sora burps and is embarrassed that Master Swordsman and Drips Soup hear her do it. She is sxcited about mastering her new ultimate skill. Master Swordmans thinks to himself that that is not the potential he flet from her hasn't been released yet. Master Swordsman gets an urgent messga efrom Yopi and Appearing Characters Characters & Skills in '''bold & italics' denote the character's first proper appearance.'' Characters & Skills in only italics are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Characters & Skills ''in only bold have appeared before but were not named until this chapter '''Notes & Trivia' * Sora asked Heart Heater for the information about Novelist Han in Episode 88 so she could train under him. This Episode reveals that Novelist Han was in fact her first Master and she was unaware of his name. * The reason Sora has her hair short is because Novelist Han, who wanted her to look like the main female protagonist of his novel. * The Armor Sora is seen wearing at the start of the series was given to her by Novelist Han. * This was the first episode Sora used the Maximum Survival Instinct skill effectively. Previously she wasn't able to unlock it. * Sub-Stats were introduced for the first time in the series.